


fly with me

by daisukis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College Student Jongin, M/M, ex-boyfriend chanyeol, travel agent kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukis/pseuds/daisukis
Summary: Jongin goes on a trip and gets a tour guide along with it.





	fly with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vavole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/gifts).



> To my recipient, I hope you like your fic. I didn't have time to write an ending but I'll definitely get it to you after reveals. Thank you to tlist friends for keeping me going and thank you mods for being so endlessly patient. ♡

Jongin keeps re-reading the text on his phone screen. Honestly, he’s just having a hard time digesting exactly what the words mean. He keeps flicking his eyes up to the contact name, just to make sure it’s from the right person. But then he’s stuck in disbelief because there’s no way Chanyeol of all people would say something like this to him.

 

_ I won’t be able to make it this time, Jongin-ah. Sorry. _

 

That’s it. A simple apology text, which came after over three hours of Jongin waiting at the airport. Their plane left ages ago, and Jongin was about to ask the counter when the next one leaves when the text came. He expected at least Chanyeol to return his calls, or give him a proper explanation.  _ Something. _ But all he gets is a pathetic, “sorry.” 

 

“Sorry, my ass,” Jongin grumbles. He pulls on the handle of his carry-on and marches towards the exit. He hails a taxi and rambles off an address he knows by heart. He continues to re-read Chanyeol’s text message, almost willing the words to morph into something else. 

 

The taxi pulls up in front the goshiwon and Jongin steels himself as he climbs out. He mentally goes over what he’s going to say in his speech to Chanyeol, thinking himself as strong and on-point. As he’s about to climb up the steps, a familiar face comes out. 

 

A smiling and laughing Oh Sehun bounds down the stairwell, with an equally happy and smiley Chanyeol right on his heels. However, he halts to an abrupt stop at the sight of Jongin.

 

“Jongin-ah! What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just stood up Jongin at the airport a few hours prior. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Jongin asks him seriously. Chanyeol looks at Sehun nervously, who takes the hint and announces he’s going back up to get something.

 

“You didn’t have to come all this way,” Chanyeol says, smiling to try and mollify the situation. But Jongin isn’t having it.

 

“Of course I did, I need an explanation for why you can’t make it to our trip. The one we’ve been planning for  _ weeks _ , and saved up all this money for,” Jongin can feel tears prickling the back of his eyes. “All of a sudden you don’t even show up to the airport and leave me hanging for three hours and on top of that, you don’t even have a justifiable excuse?” He stops himself there because he’s sure if he continues, he’ll actually start crying.

 

Chanyeol avoids looking at Jongin’s face, choosing to stare at the ground and rubbing his nape nervously. “I’m sorry, Jongin-ah...I really don’t know what to tell you…”

 

“How about just the truth?” Jongin is at his wits’ end, he just wants Chanyeol to get over with it. The former doesn’t say anything, just continues to avoid Jongin’s intense, but wavering gaze. Now it’s Jongin’s turn to look at the ground,

 

“I was really excited for this trip, and I thought you were too.”

 

“It’s not you Jongin-ah, it’s me,” Chanyeol says. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better boyfriend all this time. Honestly, you deserve better.” Jongin is positively crying now, a lone tear escapes his eye and he quickly wipes it away. He takes a breath and braves a watery smile. 

 

“You’re right; I do deserve better, hyung. I won’t say I forgive you just yet for standing me up, but I can at least say that I wish you the best.” He blinks rapidly to keep any more tears from falling and Chanyeol gives him a guilty look. 

 

“Jongin-ah…”

 

With a final smile and a knowing wave to Sehun, Jongin says his final goodbyes and turns around to get back in the taxi. He isn’t really sure what location he gave to the driver, but now in the safe haven of the backseat, he lets out all the tears he was holding back.

  
  


The taxi pulls into a parking lot of a dreary, old building. The only thing really giving it any character is the blue neon sign that says, “Do It All Travel Agency.”

 

Jongin trudges out of the car and steps inside the office. The walls are lined with posters to getaway destinations, beaches, cruises, landmarks, you name it. He remembers first walking in here, excited to book his very first trip abroad. But now coming in with a heavy heart reminds him of how much he’s lost.

 

A petite young man sits at the counter; Jongin remembers him from the last time he came in. At the sound of his entrance, the man looks up in greeting. He knows this customer; the excited college student with shining brown eyes who bought a honeymoon package. He poises a welcoming smile and stands up to bow.

 

“Hello, how may I help you?”

 

Jongin looks at the worker’s name tag placed on his desk,  _ Do Kyungsoo _ , it reads. He sighs and looks up at Kyungsoo. 

 

“I’d like to refund a trip I bought through your company, it looks like I won’t be going anymore.” Jongin tries not to sound too disheartened.

Kyungsoo notices the other boy’s dispirit, but in the name of professionalism, maintains a neutral but warm smile. 

 

“I see, and can I have a name please?”

 

“Kim Jongin.”

 

“Okay, Kim Jongin-ssi. It looks like you were supposed to depart today and the flight has already left and is underway,” Kyungsoo tells him, reading off the information on the computer. “Unfortunately, at this stage, we are unable to provide a refund because the flight is included in the package and we have a contract with the airlines that we cannot process any refunds after the flight has departed.”

 

Jongin stares at the man in shock, “Wait, so you’re telling me I can’t get my money back? But I didn’t even go on the flight!”

 

“Yes, well, the only thing I am able to do at this point is to try and arrange another flight for you before hotel check-in.”

 

“I just told you I’m not going on the trip,” Jongin says in disbelief.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. We have a strict policy of no refunds or cancellations after the flight has departed.” Kyungsoo really hates this part of his job. He can see the bewilderment on the boy’s face and wishes he could do something to help him.

 

“You don’t understand, this is a $1,500 trip! It cost me half my savings and I worked so hard to earn that money and take my boyfriend on a surprise anniversary trip, but how was I supposed to know he’s actually a jerk and stood me up for his dumbass roommate? That’s literally $1,500 I won’t get back and could have used on school stuff or something, you literally cannot do this to me!” Jongin pants, feeling like he just ran a mile, except he said all of that in one breath.

 

Kyungsoo is stunned. Okay, now he  _ really _ feels bad. 

 

Jongin rests his arms on the counter and hangs his head, trying to control his breathing. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, a habit he’s developed when he’s at a loss for words. 

 

“Well, sir...it really isn’t too late to take the trip,” he speaks up.

 

Jongin looks at him like he’s crazy. “This is a trip meant for two people, for me and my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. Whatever. I can’t go on the trip by myself, that’s just hella sad. And pathetic. Sad and pathetic. How am I gonna go by myself?”

 

“Well, I’d go with you if you'd stop whining,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kyungsoo looks up and realizes he might have spoken louder than expected. 

 

He laughs nervously, “I-I just meant, it’s such a waste…”

 

“Listen, I really don’t have time for this. Like, first off my boyfriend stood me up and I had to dump him to save my pride but I’m actually barely keeping it together. And now I'm here trying to get a refund and you’re telling me I can’t and I wasted all this money for nothing, but what? Should I go by myself? Or with some random stranger?” Jongin can’t stop his tirade and goes on and on.

 

Kyungsoo is more than annoyed by now. He slams his hands on the counter, “Okay, so what?”

 

“W-what?” Jongin is effectively shut up.

 

“Yes, your boyfriend broke up with you,”  Kyungsoo stands up to look at Jongin in the eye.  “But you said it yourself, he's a jerk. He didn't care enough to go on the trip with you, but that shouldn't stop you from throwing a perfectly good trip away. In fact, you SHOULD go. Take a few days off, forget about his ass, and move on with your life."

 

Jongin's face has shock written all over it and Kyungsoo mentally hits himself because wow, he really just snapped off in front of a customer.

 

But thankfully, Jongin doesn't get mad. Instead, he breaks eye contact with Kyungsoo and rubs at the nape of his neck.

 

"You're kinda right...I suppose." Kyungsoo mentally gives himself a pat on the shoulder. "But this is still a trip meant for two and I don't think any of my friends will come this last minute,” Jongin says.

 

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment, looking around his desk for possible options. His eye catches one of the travel brochures set on top of the counter; the pictures of blue seas and white sand makes his stomach churn. He makes a split-second decision.

 

“I'll go with you."

 

"W-what?" Jongin sputters, "But I barely know y--”

 

"I can be your tour guide; I know quite a bit about these destinations," Kyungsoo says simply. "Think of it as a complimentary service to help compensate your situation." After all, Kyungsoo does believe in exemplary customer service.

 

Doubt crosses Jongin's face, but he decides to let it go. "Well, I suppose then, since you're offering." He gives a small smile and Kyungsoo's heart does a mini somersault at the sight.

 

"Great, then. The next flight leaves in about two hours in order to make it to the resort by hotel check-in." He holds out a print out for Jongin to take. The latter reads the ticket information and commits it to memory. He regards Kyungsoo one last time,

 

"So, I guess I'll see you at the airport then?"

 

Kyungsoo smiles and as a courtesy, bows to him. "I wish you a safe and happy trip, sir."

  
  


Jongin finds himself at the airport for the second time that day, but rather than being worried about where Chanyeol was, he’s more anxious now. He’s never gone a trip with someone he hardly knew. 

 

For all he knows, Kyungsoo could be a serial killer or something. But a part of Jongin that trusted him; his large, wide eyes never showed anything suspicious, and he made sense after all.  Why should Jongin have to waste his money just because his relationship ended? This is the time he finally gets a clean break for himself.

 

There are about 30 minutes left before boarding when Kyungsoo finally shows up at the terminal. He’s changed out of his work uniform for a sweater and jeans, pushing his carry-on suitcase in front of him. He looks less intimidating like this, Jongin thinks, younger too, like a college student going on vacation with a friend.

 

Kyungsoo approaches him with a smile, “All set, Jongin-ssi?”

 

“Ah, yes. Will your business be okay without you there?”

 

“I called in my part-time worker to cover the rest of the day,” he responds. “He knows how to handle it himself.”

 

They move to the main area near the jet bridge and settle there before the announcement is made.

 

“Pardon me for asking, it’s because you look so young. How did you decide to open a travel agency?” Jongin asks.

 

“I’ve always loved traveling and I know how expensive it is, so I wanted to help people get the best deal there is,” Kyungsoo says. “After college, I just decided to open up my own agency and I haven’t looked back since.”

 

“How many places have you been to?” Jongin asks curiously. Kyungsoo stops, unsure how to answer. He rubs the knuckles of his hand, another nervous habit. 

 

“Um, well, truthfully, not too many. But I thought by operating a travel agency I would have more opportunities to do so.”

 

“I see.”

 

The announcement soon comes for all passengers to begin boarding the aircraft. Kyungsoo and Jongin get into the line, slightly bumping into each other in the process. Jongin lets Kyungsoo go in front of him and the action makes Kyungsoo slightly flustered, “Uh, t-thanks.” But the younger man doesn’t take any particular notice.

 

They arrive at the assigned seating and Kyungsoo is about to go into the aisle first when he notices Jongin looking at something. He turns around to face him,

 

“Did you want to sit by the window?”

 

Jongin looks down shyly, “Uh, I mean...it’s not a big deal, you can go first…”

 

Kyungsoo tries to hold back his laughter at his voice,  _ cute _ , he thinks, then moves out of the way and gestures for Jongin to go in before him. He doesn’t regret his decision once Jongin immediately opens the window and looks through, excitedly bouncing in his seat like a child.

 

The plane soon takes off, and Kyungsoo finds himself being lulled to sleep. Every once in a while, Jongin will tap on his shoulder and point to the window to show the overhead view of the clouds. 

 

Kyungsoo felt like he barely slept a wink before the jolt of the plane hitting the tarmac wakes him. He looks over to see Jongin fast asleep and the sight of his peaceful face has him a bit starstruck. He shakes his head clear of any unnecessary thoughts and just decides he’ll wait for the plane to finish taxiing to wake up Jongin.

 

A light tap on the male’s shoulder and a meek,  _ Jongin-ssi,  _ has him opening his eyes, blinking away the sleep. 

 

“Oh, we’re already here?” he says sleepily.

 

“Yeah, we need to go get our luggage,” Kyungsoo says. They make it off the plane and through the jet bridge when some airline staff members greet them, placing flower leis over their necks and Jongin can’t stop himself from aweing at the gesture. Even Kyungsoo himself is surprised; he didn’t know this was going to happen. But seeing the joy on Jongin’s face has him feeling extremely warm inside.

 

They manage to get their luggage and make it to the outside of the airport, hailing a taxi to the hotel with Kyungsoo’s (limited) English skills. Jongin is having the time of his life, snapping pictures left and right since the plane landed. He can’t believe he’s actually here. A sudden part of him wishes Chanyeol could be here and experience all the new sights with him, but of course, he’s no longer a part of his life. Immediately, he turns to look over at Kyungsoo, who’s currently studying the itinerary. It should feel unnatural having a near complete stranger by his side, but he’s also glad to not be completely alone. 

 

Once they’ve reached the hotel, Kyungsoo again offers to check in for them, double checking the timings and the correct name. Jongin feels a bit useless; he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to do everything by himself, but then again, it’s not like he’s any better at English to actually do something about it.

 

They reach their hotel room and Kyungsoo unlocks the door. The first thing he notices after flicking on the lights is the large king-sized bed in the middle, covered in rose petals and candles lit on the side tables. 

 

“Uh…?” He says unhelpfully. Jongin enters right then, dragging along their luggage; he unceremoniously drops the bags once he sees the spectacle. 

 

“Oh...I forgot this was a room meant for a couple…” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “But I mean, it’s not so bad!” The bed dips as he sits on the edge, immediately falling back against the plush exterior and sighing in delight. 

 

Kyungsoo stands to the side uncertain, “It’s fine, I can ask them to bring a sofa bed or worst case I can sleep on the floor or something.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Jongin turns around to face him while lying on his stomach. “Look at how big this thing is, there’s no reason why we can’t share,” he shoots a disarming smile and Kyungsoo can’t help but reluctantly agree. 

 

Jongin mumbles something about taking a quick nap, so Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to unpack his luggage. He pulls out a few travel brochures and the itinerary that came with the package. He hopes everything goes as planned, just as Jongin deserves.

 

Kyungsoo begins making all the necessary arrangements for their first plan of the day - a traditional Hawaiian dinner with flamethrowers and a luau. He wakes up Jongin a couple hours before the event and explains to him where they're going. Jongin doesn't seem to understand all that much but follows along excitedly. 

 

Upon reaching the venue, the line to enter the restaurant stretches for what seems like miles. The host at the front takes down names of each patron vying for a seat. Kyungsoo looks nervously at Jongin, who is even more confused at the current situation. 

 

“Wait here,” Kyungsoo says. He goes up to the host and leans in close to whisper, “Um, how long is the wait?”

 

The host hardly gives him a glance and continues to shuffle around the papers and menus at his podium, “Currently at 3 hours, and we're giving preference to people on the waitlist, did you want to add your name as well?”

 

Kyungsoo pales, unsure of what to do at this point, but he simply mumbles out that he'll be back and goes to rejoin Jongin. He's about to tell Jongin he's sorry for making him wait, but the other man seems to be distracted.

 

“Hey, look over there!” Jongin points to a small joint across the street. It looks like a rundown shack, but people are walking out with large plates of food that makes Kyungsoo's stomach growl.

 

“Let's go check it out?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo is reluctant to agree, but at the same time, he doesn't think it's worth waiting 3 hours for a restaurant. Besides, he knows Jongin is starving as much as he is.

 

The shack turns out to make the best food Kyungsoo has ever eaten, a plate full of fried seafood with all kinds of local favorites. They eat it on a bench outside, the view of the fancy restaurant in plain sight and seeing how people are still lined up to go inside. Kyungsoo is glad they made this decision.

 

They opt to walk back to the hotel rather than hailing a taxi and enjoy the cool night breeze. Jongin revels in the feeling of fresh air, running around and waving his arms. Kyungsoo chuckles at his childish antics, taking in a deep breath of air as well.

 

By the time they reach the hotel, Kyungsoo conveniently forgot they still have the large king-sized bed that they will have to share. But Jongin makes no qualms about it and tucks himself into the covers, so Kyungsoo does the same, putting as much distance as possible between them. He’s too nervous to actually sleep, but the soft rhythmic sound of Jongin sleeping lulls him into slumber. 

  
  


Their first full day on the island does not go as Kyungsoo expected. 

 

Each of the travel packages Kyungsoo sells comes with a pre-planned itinerary that he himself creates, designed for people to enjoy their trip to the fullest. He painstakingly chooses restaurants, attractions and other amenities that he feels will capture the destination best. 

 

However, the next day when Jongin and Kyungsoo head off to explore the island, each activity on Kyungsoo’s list goes wrong. Whether the zip lines were closed due to high winds or the restaurant for lunch was a disappointment. He kept feeling like the whole trip was going down the drain. Yet, Jongin never once complained, it seemed as if he didn’t care about the little things continuing to mess up. He would look around, pulling Kyungsoo along with him and finding a different alternative. 

 

As the day goes on, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo to be more adventurous and before long he’s completely forgotten about his itinerary and joins in on all the spontaneous adventures. They end up hiking in an unknown area for miles that finally led to the top of a volcano and neither of them had seen a more beautiful sight. 

 

By the time they were back on the ground, with arms scratched up by branches, sore legs, and sweaty bodies, they were ready to pass out. The sun was also beginning to set, but neither of them felt like going back to the hotel. Instead, they picked up a simple dinner and headed to the beach near the hotel. They found a small, still burning campfire and decided to set up their dinner spot there.

 

Jongin catches Kyungsoo’s gaze in the firelight and frowns, “Why do you look so upset?”

 

Kyungsoo realizes his expression and immediately schools it into something more neutral. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine,” he says.

 

“Did you not have fun today?” Jongin asks, still inspecting the other’s face. A moment of silence passes before Kyungsoo braves answering him.

 

“I did, of course...but I just kinda feel like...I was supposed to be your tour guide for this trip and I sort of failed, since none of my recommendations worked out…”

 

Jongin gives him a small smile, “Not everything has to be done by the book, you know? Sometimes we just gotta live without expectations and be adventurous.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Yeah, I agree with that, I just never thought about it.” He looks away and focuses his eyes on the fire in front of him. “It’s always been my dream to travel like while I was in college I wanted to go to so many places but of course couldn’t afford to. So I thought, ‘oh, if I open up a travel agency I might get some opportunities’ but that wasn’t the case at all. I just see other people go to places I wish I could while I’m still stuck in the same place.”

He sighs, not really intending to have told Jongin his entire life story but the mood was right and he has been feeling rather depressed about it for a while. He expects Jongin to give him a sympathetic remark, but instead, he smirks at him.

 

“Aren’t you glad you forced me to go on this trip then?”

 

“Aren't you upset that your boyfriend didn't come?”

 

“I mean in the beginning, yes I was. But i realized that if he didn't want to come share this kind of experience, then he wasn’t the one. It’s time i stopped wasting my time and efforts on someone who can’t return the favor. Or something.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles dryly, “That makes sense.”

 

Jongin moves closer to Kyungsoo,  _ for warmth _ , he tells himself. “Thanks for being my tour guide, hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him, shocked by the familiar nickname. He blushes, ducking his head down to avoid the taller’s eyes, “Ah...you’re welcome...Jongin-ah.” 

 

Jongin blushes at that too and soon they're both a giggling, blushing mess, enjoying the other’s company in the cool evening.

The rest of the trip passes by as a blur and soon Jongin and Kyungsoo are packing up their things to head to the hotel. Jongin wishes he brought an extra suitcase because he bought so many souvenirs his luggage is way too heavy. 

 

“I told you not to buy so much,” Kyungsoo reprimands. 

 

“I know, but all my friends have been begging me for things to bring back and I have a lot of friends, so.”

 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, moving back to putting the last of his things in his suitcase. Jongin goes over to the window, drinking in the view of the ocean one last time. 

 

Just as Kyungsoo arranges all their luggage by the door, he motions for Jongin to start heading out, “Let's go then?”

 

“One sec, come over here real quick,” Jongin calls. He throws an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder and presses their faces close together, holding up his phone in selca mode.  

 

“Why did you do that?” Kyungsoo splutters.

 

“I have to document that we were here together since I didn't get you in any of my other pictures,” Jongin replies cheekily.

 

He blushes again, turning away resolutely, but he's smiling on the inside. 

 

Jongin takes the handles of his suitcase, and shoulders one of Kyungsoo's bags on his own. They get settled on the plane back to Seoul, with arms a little tanned and full hearts. 

 


End file.
